


A Different Beginning

by TheSecretLover



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, He is also still bad at feelings, Meredith was a Ravager, She still dies, Yondu is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretLover/pseuds/TheSecretLover
Summary: "Do you know what that is, Peter?" Meredith asks. He shakes his head, flipping the medal back and forth. "That's the Ravagers Flame. It's the symbol of a rowdy bunch of space pirates. They gave this to me shortly after saving my life."





	A Different Beginning

She had been fiddling with something once Peter had finally been able to visit his mom this week. He could see the hint of gleaming metal as she rubbed her hands over its surface, a fond distant look in her eyes.

He was so focused on her hands that it takes Peter a moment to realise his mother's attention has shift from the thing in her hands to him. Meredith smiles warmly when their eyes meet and gently pats the space next to her.

Peter makes his way across the room, sliding carefully onto the hospital bed. Meredith opens her hands, revealing a large medal about the size of his hand. It's covered in nicks anddents with the top of one of its many points broken off. She gestures it towards him and he picks it out of her hands.

"Do you know what that is, Peter?" Meredith asks. He shakes his head, flipping the medal back and forth. "That's the Ravagers Flame. It's the symbol of a rowdy bunch of space pirates. They gave this to me shortly after saving my life."

She chuckles at the awed look her son shoots her. "You've met space pirates?! When? How?"

"It was a long time ago, back when I was fourteen and ran away from home. I was angry and ended up running straight into trouble."

\- - -

Peter angrily swipes at his wet, burning eyes. He's already screamed his heart out hours ago when he was dragged away from his mother. Unable to bear watching as the doctor's futile attempt to revive his mother, he ran. And ran. Until there was nothing left but the diet beneath his feet and the stars over head. He's curled up beneath an old tree, head tucked between his knees in an effort to block out the barring sound of the heart monitor echoing in his head.

So caught up in his grief, Peter doesn't hear the sound of footsteps until he feels a heavy boot prod at his leg. He jerks away, flailing violently from whoever it was that decided to intrude on his grief. His haze locks onto a tall blue man absent mindedly picking at his jagged teeth, red eyes starring at him with disinterest.

"Judging by them flames on yet chest, you must be Quill's brat." When Peter fails to respond, the man ftowns slightly. "Was the matter boy? You slow or sumthin?"

Peter blinks and whispers fervently. "Angry smurf..." As the man glares, Peter coughs. "A- are you my mom's friend? The one whose supposed to take me to the stars?"

"I am. Yondu Udonta, but you can call me cap'n seeing as yer gonna be part of my crew now. And none of them dumb Terran nicknames yer mama was so find of calling me. Got it?" Peter nods vigorously. "Good. Got a name, boy?"

"Peter. Peter Jason Quill."

Yondu nods, reaching down to grab the collar of the boys shirt and pulls him to his feet. He half leads, half drags Peter in the direction of his ship. He sighs heavily as the boy gets a familiar look on his face at the treatment. If he's half as fiesty as Meredith had been, Yondu is in for a long flight.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been FOREVER since I last wrote something. First time on ao3. This idea wouldn't leave my head and I didn't want to just throw a prompt somewhere and hope someone would pick it up. So I made this quick one shot. There's a whole universe in my head building around this, but I highly doubt I'll feel the motivation to write it. Mostly because my writing is not good and I have trouble keeping characters... in character. Also, accents are hard.


End file.
